This Marriage
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: Sequel to This Life. Bones and Booth get married. But things are never that easy. Look for a death, tons of cases, and the wedding. Plus an unexpected visitor from the past. How will this effect their relationship. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: A little delay in starting this story but hopefully that won't matter! Okay so what did you think of the finale? Like, woah. I was in shock, I know some people feel robbed of a romantic scene, but seriously there having a BABY, we all know what happened for that... Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan was cold, and she was determined to get inside.<p>

It was mid- January and they were in the midst of a chilling winter. She hoisted her 7 month old daughter Jenna onto her hip and headed across the parking lot.

She prayed she didn't slip on a sheet of ice and coming crashing to the ground. Finally she reached the doors to the Jeffersonian and pushed her way in.

She was hit by a rush of warm air and felt a wave of relief. " Thank goodness..." she mumbled to herself.

She headed straight for her office, plopping Jenna down in her playpen. She booted up her computer and finally took a seat at her desk just to be interrupted by Angela.

" So, Brennan..." Angela said sauntering into her office.

" Ang?" Brennan said continuing on her computer.

" Have you and Studly picked a date yet?" Angela said getting straight to the point.

Brennan answered " Yes, actually June 12th.."

" That seems close, with Parker and Jenna and your jobs to deal with." Angela said quietly.

" 6 months, not that close." Brennan said her mind focused on other things.

" Brennan stop! Your putting your marriage on the back burner." Angela said a little annoyed.

" I'm not trying to, we just have a lot going on right now." Brennan said gathering papers up for a file.

" Sorry, Bren. That came out a little more nasty than nice." Angela said turning her attention to Jenna.

" Jen-bug!" Angela said picking the baby up and showing her a toy.

" Issac's birthday in next week. I just can't believe he is almost a year old." Angela said cooing at the giggling baby.

" I know, this time last year, Jenna wasn't here and now she is 7 months old." Brennan said standing up.

" Speaking of Issac, where is he?" Brennan asked.

" With Hodgins, probably playing with the bugs. I really hope he doesn't turn out to be one of those kids who wants creepy- crawlies for pets.

Of course I would hate it, and Jack would love it." Angela said stifling a chuckle.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door frame.

" Don't mind me..." Angela said when she realized it was Booth.

" A case?" Brennan said.

" Yes," Booth said picking Jenna up and twirling her in the air.

" What are we gonna do with you?" Booth asked Jenna.

" You know I don't wish her to be here when there is a body." Brennan said.

" We'll drop her off with Caroline, on the way." Booth said helping Jenna into her winter coat.

" Let's roll..." Booth said.

Brennan slipped on her coat and followed Booth out the door.

" A family outing?" Hodgins asked as he passed them in the corridor.

" Yeah, Hodgins a case." Booth said sarcastically with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update soon. :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: A little delay in updating but life... is uh, hard. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>" Happy Birthday!" Booth said as he lifted Issac into the air.<p>

Hodgins and Angela were planning to throw a party for Issac at their home, but a case came up and they ended up stuck at the lab.

So, they improvised and had a party in the middle of the afternoon.

" Here you go." Brennan said placing a gift bag beside the happy boy. Then, she sat down and placed Jenna in between her legs.

" I can't believe this little guy is 1 year old.." Cam said joining the group.

" I know, time really does fly." Angela agreed.

" That could never actually happen. We wouldn't be able to see it, and its..." Brennan trailed off realizing she was being to literal.

" Too much?" Brennan asked.

Cam and Angela shook their heads in agreement.

" Having a good time?" Wendell asked coming up beside Hodgins, Booth and Sweets.

" Yes, I am actually." Sweets said offering a small smile.

" I know its only 1 year but it seems like an eternity. I mean you and Dr. Brennan, you had a baby.

You got engaged... I met Daisy." Sweets said smiling at his memories.

" This isn't just a birthday party, its a symbol of this year. It is like New Years in FBI lab time." Sweets said more to himself than to them.

_1 hour later_

" Blow out your candles!" Angela prompted Issac.

The boy seemed to know what she meant because he turned and blew out his candles.

" Good job!" Hodgins said clapping for his son. Everyone joined in and clapped as well.

For the remainder of the party they sat and talked. When they finally had to get back to work, Brennan decided to leave early.

" I know, I don't usually do this, but I think I'm going to head home." Brennan said grabbing her coat.

" Okay, I'll meet you at home, can you please pick up Parker though, he is sick at Rebecca's but we still have

him for the rest of the weekend." Booth said kissing her right before she left.

" I love you Booth." she said smiling and looking into his eyes.

" I love you too." he said and with that she left.

_ Later that night_

" Are you up for soup?" Brennan asked walking into Parker's room.

" Yes." he said sitting up in his bed.

After she had picked him up they headed back to the apartment where she put Jenna down for a nap, did house work, and made Parker soup.

"Mhmm." he said as she slurped some of the broth into his mouth.

" Do you like it?" she asked.

" Its good Bones, your a good mom." Parker said smiling at her.

" Thanks Parker, I'm glad you think so." Brennan said as she got up her smiling beaming.

When Booth got home she had made chicken fillets for the them to eat for dinner.

" Tastes good, Bones." Booth said shoveling food into his mouth.

" You look so happy.." Booth said.

" I am, Parker told me today that I was a good mom." Brennan said giddily.

" You are a good mom Bones, I know it." Booth said leaning over and kissing her.

" You really think so?" she asked.

" No, I know so." Booth said his smile making her heart swell.

* * *

><p><strong> Next update will be soon, hopefully Monday or Tuesday? :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've been sick, so I haven't updated. But I am in single digits in counting down for the end of school, Hooray! :) When summer comes I get bored easily so this story will start to take shape then..**

* * *

><p>" We have a case!" Booth shouted. Things around the lab had been slow, and Brennan was spending more and more time in his lab.<p>

" I'm coming!" Brennan said hurrying out of her office. She knew that the whole lab wasn't just for crime

and she didn't want to disrupt any longer. " Booth, how many times have I told you to talk quietly?" Brennan questioned seriously.

" I know Bones, we have a case though. I've been itching to get back in the field!" he said excitedly.

" Itching?" Brennan asked. " Too literal, Bones." Booth deadpanned.

Once they arrived at the crime scene...

" The smell.." Wendell said as he was crouched over the body of an elderly man.

" I brought you out here for experience, please don't make me regret it." Brennan said sternly.

" Bones, give the kid a break it does smell horrible." Booth said stepping back and gagging himself.

" I find the smell tolerable at most. If we do our job the bones can be cleaned and they will improve in scent." she said very seriously.

Booth and Wendell agreed and hurried up the process, before they knew it they were packing the body in the

body bag and were ready to head back to the Jeffersonian

" I'll meet you later." Brennan said before they left, " I want to go back to the lab in the Jeffersonian vehicle. I need to attend a meeting."

" I'll pick up Jenna and meet you at home." Booth said as he turned and left.

_ Founding Fathers_

Brennan had headed back to the lab, prepped the body and changed.

" Dad, Russ." she said as she gave each of them a hug.

" Where's Booth?" Russ asked.

" He didn't come." she retorted quickly.

" You mean you didn't invite him?" Max said.

" You read me well, and yes I didn't invite him. This is our thing, its our moms birthday." she replied very logically.

" What about the baby? I would have loved to see my granddaughter!" Max asked.

" I left her with an intern." she said.

" Left her with an intern? Tempe, you can't just leave her there, she is a child. She needs fun in her life." Russ questioned.

" I don't always leave her there and she has fun. She goes to parks and plays with Parker almost every other day.

I just wanted to keep this between the 3 of us, and keep it special." Brennan defended.

Tension was in the air and they sat in silence, but when their order arrived all the tension dissolved.

" This is very good food, we should eat here more often. Speaking of, I am coming up sometime this spring with the girls.

Hopefully they will get a chance to meet Jenna." Russ said in between bites.

"Your mom, would have loved it." Max said reminiscing. " She would have liked that you guys have a lives, children and good jobs.

She always wanted to meet her grandchildren."

" I know she would have loved the girls, and Jenna." Brennan said.

For the remainder of the meal they made small talk, and then said their goodbyes.

_Home_

" How was your meeting?" Booth said as he carried Jenna to her playpen.

" It was very nice, how was your day?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

" Well, I did some paperwork, dropped off Parker, and came home. Jenna and I had some bonding time." he said smiling at his small daughter.

" I'm glad... and Booth? We need to have a family weekend. I need to spend some time with Parker, I never get to see him." she said hopefully.

" That sounds good Bones, he'll like that." Booth said.

Then they both plopped down on the couch and curled up, Booth with a beer in hand ready for the Flyers game.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter... Sully visits Booth at his office, while Jenna is there. There could be trouble though, when he comes to see if Brennan's single. Also look for a time jump and wedding preporations. :) Lots to come!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: For the record I am not a Sully hater, I actually like him. Not with Brennan but he seems decent and maybe that is because he doesn't really affect Booth & Brennan on the show... at least as not as much as Hannah did.**

* * *

><p>Booth sighed. He didn't know how Brennan did it all day.<p>

Jenna kept distracting him and his work wasn't getting done, not that he particularly like desk work.

" Jen-jen c'mon please I need to do my work." Booth said.

He couldn't help smiling at the baby who was sitting in her playpen, toy in hand.

" I see... your not going to make this easy." he said with a chuckle. He finally focused when their was a rap on the door frame.

" Sully?" Booth said looking up at the familiar face.

"Booth hows it going?" Sully said stepping in the office.

" Its good, its great actually." Booth said picking up Jenna.

" You have another kid?" Sully asked surprised.

" Yes, her name is Jenna. She is almost 8 months old." Booth said bracing himself for the oncoming question.

" Oh, thats nice. Hey, do you know if Dr. Brennan is around?" Sully said.

" Um, no I don't today she is at a conference in Baltimore." Booth replied.

" Oh, I was just wondering if she is still single. I'll be staying in the country for awhile before heading back on the boat." Sully said completely unknowingly.

"Shes not single Sull..." Booth said seriously.

Sully got a blank look on his face, then he focused on Jenna. The gears in his brain were starting to turn.

"You?" he muttered.

" Yes, I'm sorry Sully. You left her years ago, and she moved on." Booth said giving Jenna her bottle.

As he slowly started to rock her to sleep Sully spoke again "Bren had a baby?"

" Yes." Booth replied. He knew that things were awkward and he didn't like it.

" It's fine Booth. I'm glad shes happy.'' Sully said and with a nod of the head he vanished.

Booth sighed. He wasn't sure what had just happened.

_Jeffersonian_

" Mr. Clark, can you take these to Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan said as she handed over a stack of files.

As soon as she left her office she took out her cell phone.

" Angela! I found the place I want to get married. Its a secluded place in the forest. Its very beautiful." Brennan said eagerly.

" You found this while you were working?" Angela asked.

" No, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I can't wait to marry Booth." Brennan whispered.

" I'm glad you making preparations, your wedding date is approaching." Angela said with a laugh.

" Dr. Brennan?" Clark said coming back in.

"Oh yes, sorry I was on the phone with Angela." Brennan said hanging up the phone.

" Mr. Clark, I need to go to the Hoover building for awhile, do you think you could assist Dr. Hodgins until I return?" Brennan said as she hurriedly left.

As she walked outside the icey wind blew her hair back. Even though she was hurrying to her car she swore she spotted Sully in the parking lot.

As she got closer though, the car drove away. She assumed that she didn't really see him and got into her warmer car.

As she thought about it, Sully couldn't really be back could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so its a short one but I will be updating tomorrow. Its going to be the family weekend! Look for them to play in the snow together and go to a hockey game! Warning: There could be a trip to the hospital though. lol :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: In this chapter there is no lab work or case, this is a pure family oriented chapter.**

* * *

><p>" Parker!" Brennan shouted chocking on a laugh. Jenna was inside asleep but she joined Booth and Parker in a snowball fight.<p>

She felt something whack the back of her hat and she spun around and spotted Booth. She immediately threw one back.

" Missed me!" Booth said with a smirk. She ran over on impulse and tackled Booth.

"Bones!" Booth said surprised as he flew back into the snow.

" Are you having fun Parker?" Brennan said pulling him into the dog pile.

" I am! This is the most fun I've had ever!" Parker said giggling.

" C'mon buddy lets go inside and have some hot chocolate. It'll warm you up, we can get some lunch and then

Bones and I have a surprise planned for you tonight." Booth said leading back towards their building.

As soon as they got inside Jenna woke up and Brennan got them some coffee and hot chocolate.

" Hows my little girl doing?" Booth said picking up Jenna and feeding her a bottle.

Jenna gurgled and kicked her feet. " Jenna girl today is gonna be a good day." Brennan said taking her daughter from Booth and putting her into her swing.

" You just wait her while mommy and daddy make Parker some lunch." Brennan said kissing Jenna on the top of her head.

" I want macaroni and cheese!" Parker said racing into the kitchen.

" I love watching you with them, Bones. Your the best mom to them." Booth said as they followed Parker into the kitchen.

Later that afternoon...

" You have to tell me where we are going!" Parker demanded as they drove through D.C.

" Parker you'll find out when we get closer, you still have a long car ride ahead of you." Booth said.

He really wanted to tell where they were going but Brennan insisted that he would be more excited if he didn't know.

" It has to be somewhere far away because I had to pack my suitcase, oh is it Canada?" Parker guessed.

" No, your not going to guess bud, " Booth replied.

" Jenna do you know? Huh?" Parker said tickling the small girl who was strapped in her car seat beside him.

Jenna let out a baby laugh and made Parker laugh too.

" Pennsylvania...?" Parker said as they drove in the state. " What are we doing here?" Parker asked even more confused.

" A Flyers game!" Parker shouted figuring it out.

" Yes, it is a game. Its set for tonight so we'll check into our hotel, go out to dinner and go to the game." Brennan explained.

" This is going to be fun!" Parker said as they pulled in the hotel parking lot.

At the stadium...

" This is so cool!" Parker exclaimed.

They had finished their dinner and made it just in time for the 1st period of the game.

Brennan was trying to enjoy herself but she found it increasingly irritating.

It was hard to juggle Jenna in her baby carrier strapped onto her chest and juggle the enormous amounts of food Booth and Parker insisted that the buy.

" Score!" Booth shouted as the Flyers made a goal.

Parker jumped up as well and it made it very hard for Brennan to be annoyed.

She laughed at the ridiculous looks on their face and crunched on some buttery popcorn.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back." Brennan said making her getaway from them.

She felt so much more relieved as she headed into the corridor. It wasn't crowded since most people were in watching the game.

She absent mindlessly made her way to the bathroom as she bumped into a passing person.

" Sorry.." she said turning to see the man. She felt her heart freeze as she recognized his face.

"...Sully?" she said totally surprised.

" Brennan hey, you look so... much like a mom." Sully said thoroughly surprised to see her there.

" I..um.. what are you doing here?" Brennan asked unsure of what to say.

" I like the Flyers to you know, not just_ Booth._" Sully said icily.

Jenna squirmed and let out a gurgle interrupting the awkwardness.

" I better go.." Brennan said turning and heading back towards her section of the stadium.

When she sat back down she took a deep breath and tried to forget that she had just saw Sully the man she almost ran away with, with her and Booth's baby.

" Hey, Bones whats wrong?" Booth said looking over as she sat back down.

" Nothing, I'm fine." she said offering a small smile but inside her heart was racing.

* * *

><p><strong>Its a good thing that I remembered that Booth and Sully both like the Flyers or I wouldn't have been able to write Sully into this chapter. Look for a time jump in the next chapter so we can get closer to their wedding. :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Enjoy! I am going to write in a lot of wedding planning in this one, since I've put it on the backburner. So we'll be moving forward in the wedding planning.**

* * *

><p>1 month later...<p>

" 4 months Bren, are you excited?" Angela asked.

They had spent the remainder of their lunch break in Brennan's office planning her upcoming wedding.

" Angela how much do we have done?" Brennan asked sipping at her iced tea.

"We had the location, flowers are white tulips and the brides maid dresses are green.

We have the invitations being sent out tomorrow and the wedding favors are picked out." Angela said scanning her list of thing to do.

" I feel like their is still so much to do. I hope everything goes smoothly considering that..." Brennan trailed off.

" Considering what?" Angela demanded.

" I saw Sully at the game, I don't know why but its bothered me so much. I don't want anything to happen that could screw this up." Brennan said.

" Do you love Booth?" Angela questioned.

" Yes. You know I do, Ang." Brennan said sipping her tea.

" Then, be happy. Be ready to get married and forget you saw him. He is only a person from your past, and you don't need to tell Booth. He knows about you and Sully." Angela said.

_ The next day at the Lincoln Monument_

" We haven't been here in a long time. I don't think we've even ran together since before Jenna was born." Brennan said.

Brennan and Booth went on a morning run through D.C. before they went to work.

They had raced around all the monuments and were stopping at their favorite coffee cart by the Lincoln monument.

" Are you ready for this wedding Bones?" Booth asked as he handed her a cup.

" No." she replied quietly.

" No?" he asked surprised. He expected her to say yes.

" I'm not finished the planning yet. I haven't even had time to pick out a dress or bridesmaid dresses." she said sipping her coffee.

" You'll have time tonight. I'll take Jenna and Parker and give you time to go with Cam and Angela to go shopping. Angela will like it. I bet she'll drag you into every dress shop in the tristate area." Booth said with a chuckle.

" Okay. Tonight." Brennan said nodding in agreement.

Later that night...

" Bren! Try this one!" Angela said handing over a beautiful beaded wedding gown. They had spent the past hour trying on wedding dresses. Brennan had her eye on a thin strapped ivory gown.

" I like this one. Ivory goes good with green. It will match your dresses, and I just like it anyway." Brennan said pickling up and admiring the gown.

She slipped into the dress and looked in the mirror. " Dr. Brennan, its beautiful." Cam said smiling.

She really did look wonderful. Her eyes were brought out by the color, and it flowed beautifully.

" You should pick this one... I know Booth will like it. Everyone will like it!" Angela said helping her back into her regular clothes.

They put the dress back on its hanger and headed for the checkout.

" Oh, miss! That is an expensive one. Almost $ 4,000." one of the sales women said.

" Oh," Brennan said. She hadn't realized it cost that much. She wasn't sure that she wanted to spend that much money on a wedding dress.

" Get it Bren, you need to splurge on something." Angela said taking the dress into her arms.

" It is expensive, _can _you afford it?" the lady said in a nasty tone of voice over the tip of her glasses.

" Yes, I can." Brennan said trying to get past the lady to buy the dress.

" Are you sure, we don't like when customers cause problems over price, insisting that they can afford the dress when the can't." she said very nastily.

" I have the money. I am well off enough, I am a world renound forensic anthropologist and a best selling author. I think it is rude to question someone on whether or not they are wealthy enough to afford something and quite frankly you should be fired for it." Brennan said pushing past the lady.

The lady stood there stunned as they paid for the dress.

" Oh Bren! I love it when you tell people off!" Angela with a laugh as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say I enjoy when Brennan gives someone (well deserving it) the what for. I needed to add that into this story somehow and this is how I did! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter jumps ahead in time quite a bit! Also sorry for the delay in updating, with school ending this week things have been crazy for me. Now I have all summer to write! Hopefully I will have this chapter posted within a reasonable amount of time since the last update! :)**

* * *

><p>Brennan wrung out her sopping wet hair. It was mid- April and she was running late for work.<p>

Jenna had been sick the day before causing her to stay home. She hadn't got much sleep the night before and with Booth out of town and Parker at Rebecca's all week, she didn't find a reason to hurry.

" Hey, mommy is running late today. Ok, Jenna? I need 10 more minutes of you being good, please."

Brennan said smiling down at the small girl who was sitting on a blanket on their bedroom floor.

She quickly changed and blow-dryed her hair before Jenna let out a scream and started crying.

She knew Jenna's tempature was back and she felt very frustrated. She knew she couldn't miss 2 days with her upcoming nuptials and she didn't know who could watch the baby.

" Ok, sweetie. I'm gonna get you some medicine, and hopefully you will feel better." Brennan said picking up and rocking her 11 month old daughter.

As Jenna began to nod off back to sleep Brennan heard her phone ring. She scrambled to answer it before Jenna woke up.

" Bones, hey! I'll be back by night." Booth said cheerfully.

" Oh, Jenna is sick. She has a fever and I need to get to work." Brennan said hurriedly.

" Did you find someone to watch her?" Booth asked.

" No, I don't want to bother anyone with a sick child. The lab truly isn't a good place for her to be, and everyone there has a job they need to do." Brennan replied quickly.

She knew no matter what she needed to go so she laid Jenna down and quickly packed her bag.

" What about your father?" Booth asked.

" Max? I don't know... I've never left her completely alone with him." Brennan said unsure.

" Look you know I'm not one to trust Max but the man would never put Jenna in any harm, sick or not. He loves her." Booth argued.

" Ok, I'll see if I can call him. He gave me a hotel room number to call a couple weeks ago. See you tonight, I love you." Brennan said and hung up the phone.

She wasn't sure if it was the best option but it was her only option at the moment.

_ Washington Mall_

" Why did you want to meet here?" Brennan asked.

" My hotel is close by, and I'm hoping if she feels better I could take her to the park." Max replied.

" Well, she is sick so I wouldn't be to hopeful." Brennan said handing Max Jenna who was asleep in her arms.

" Thanks, Tempe. It means a lot that you asked me. I won't let anything happen." Max said as he leaned in and hugged his daughter.

" Dad?" Brennan said before she turned and left. " I know you love me, and you love Jenna. I want you to know that... I think I love you too."

And with that she left, in a very good state of mind.

Later that day...

" I'm back Bones!" Booth said coming in and finding Brennan sitting on the couch Thai food containers strewn to the side and pouring over her paperwork.

" Sorry... Max brought Jenna home and she fell right to sleep. I have a lot of work to catch up on." she said caught off guard.

" Its okay Bones, I'm just glad to see you." Booth said leaning over the couch and kissing her.

She held his kiss for a long time but finally pulled away and whispered. " I missed you too." Then she pulled him onto the couch with her.

" I'm sorry Booth. Not tonight. I want to but, I'm exhausted." Brennan said yawning but with a smile.

She was glad to be laying in Booth's arms again.

" Bones, by now i can tell when something is on your mind. Please tell me." Booth said sensing that something was wrong.

" Its just that.. this morning I told Max I loved him. I think that meant it." she said quietly.

" Bones, thats good. You can love your father." Booth said rubbing small circles on her back.

" I know, I just feel like I shouldn't be able to forgive him. I was so adjusted to not having a father.

I know he has been back for a few years, but up until now I hadn't realized that I actually loved him." Brennan said telling him her thoughts.

" Thats good Bones. I'm proud of you." Booth said. They lay there in silence for what felt like an hour but was really only 15 minutes.

" Oh and Booth?" she asked.

" Yeah," he said sleepily.

" How was Kansas?" she asked curiously.

" It sucked without you there." he said cheesily.

" Your a liar." she said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong> I guess that was more of a reasonable thing for Brennan to do, at least in my world to admit that she loved Max. I personally love episodes with Max. He is my favorite family member from the team. I would choose him over Jared, Angela's father, or even Michelle any day. Lol :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, this chapter reverts back into their normal work life, so don't expect much of a home scene in this one. All in all writing this chapter was strangely hard considering I've been writing Bones stories for awhile! Not sure why though?**

* * *

><p>Today had been a trying day for Brennan. She had went into the lab early, to completely catch up on her work that had been piling up.<p>

By the time she had finished that Jenna had arrived and was in a full-blown tantrum. Booth looked frustrated and she felt guilty but she herself had dealt a week ago with a sick Jenna alone.

When Jenna had finally stopped crying and was sitting content in her playpen Angela brought in Issac who was also in the midst of a tantrum and placed him beside Jenna.

Now she was cleaning bones with a baby monitor strapped on her waist waiting for the first cry.

" Mr. Fisher could you please move these to the examination table?" Brennan said sitting down the last of the skeleton.

She had a tricky case on her hands. The bones showed no sign on trauma anywhere but the flesh left nasty stab wounds. How could someone be stabbed repeatedly with nicking a single bone?

" Mr. Fisher please look over the bones again. I haven't been able to find a nick on them, but a fresh pair of eyes couldn't hurt." Brennan instructed.

She removed her gloves and slipped away to Cam's autopsy lab.

" This flesh was definately stabbed. Size of the hole is equal to a pen knife. A smaller one, maybe even a childs knive." Cam said as she studied the remaining skin and tissue.

" The heart was also stabbed." Cam concluded examining it as well.

" I'll need..." Brennan started but the offending baby monitor let out a wail.

" I need to check in on them, but I'll need to see if we can get Angela to reconstruct the flesh on this person and put in the stab wounds. I want to see if the killer really did miss every single bone." Brennan said rushing to her office.

" Shh, its okay Issac. I'll find your daddy. " Brennan said picking up the small boy carefully avoiding waking Jenna and taking him to Hodgins office.

" Here's your son. I think he is hungry. It is almost lunch time you know." Brennan said handing Issac to Hodgins.

" I'll feed him, Angela already left for lunch. She wanted some alone time. I think this little guy has been keeping her busy." Hodgins said

" Well since I need her for a reconstruction I guess I'll be taking my lunch break now too." Brennan said leaving and heading back to get Jenna.

_Royal Diner_

" We need to inform the wife after lunch, and then we'll need to go get a warrent to access his garage." Booth said biting a slice of his pie.

"Ok, I'll take Jenna and Max can watch her." Brennan said scooping food into Jenna's mouth.

" I can do it. I haven't seen Max in awhile and your always having to take Jenna, let me do it." Booth said

" Ok, thats fine. I am already exhausted and the day is only half way over." Brennan said leaning pack in her chair.

" I think its time we found someone to watch Jenna during the day. She is getting older and using more of your time. Soon we won't be able to confine her to a playpen to keep her busy." Booth said.

" I agree. I'll ask where Angela takes Issac." Brennan said.

" I thought he stayed at the lab, just like Jenna does?" Booth asked.

" Only 2 out of 5 days. He goes to a daycare on the other 3. It lets them get their jobs done easier, and it really helps." Brennan said leaning back in her chair.

" I know you don't fully like the idea of daycare with Jenna so if the daycare doesn't work out I will hire a nanny, for the part-time." Brennan said standing up and slipping on her jacket.

" I'll meet you at the FBI building." Brennan said as she stepped out into the chilled spring air.

She was glad to get some alone time. She loved being Jenna's mom but she was devoted to being an antropologist. Dealing with a child definately takes away from it.

She smiled as she walked to her SUV. The sun was warming her face and the breeze blew her hair. It was only going to be a few short months until she was married. Time to plan the wedding was running out.

She was snapped out of her daydream by her ringing cell phone.

" Brennan." she replied.

" We didn't find any nicks or scrapes on the bones. Angela is doing to reconstruction now, but I don't think will find anything. Also it appears that he was knocked unconscious and then stabbed. It gave whoever did this time to avoid the bones and stab with skill." Cam said.

" Ok, Booth and I will be interviewing his wife and searching their garage. Booth seems to think we'll find something." Brennan said.

" I hope you do. I hope whoever killed this poor man pays for it." Cam said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the case will be continued into the next chapter. Booth also will have a surprise for Brennan and Brennan will not be satisfied with Jenna's new daycare. All in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not sure how you'll like Booth's surprise. I personally think it is something I lack writing into this story. I hope you do like it though!**

* * *

><p>"You don't she did it?" Brennan asked. They had just left the victim's house where they informed the wife.<p>

" Bones, she was shocked. I felt terrible for her, so no I don't think she did it." Booth said as the walked back to his SUV.

" Hey, I'm gonna pick you up early from the lab. I have a surprise planned so Jenna can just stay with Max. He agreed to watch her." Booth said driving her back to the lab.

" Booth, you know I hate surprises." Brennan said.

" I know you do Bones. But I know you'll like this one. It will be a good surprise." Booth said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Later that day...

Brennan couldn't concentrate. She had been so focused on the case and the wedding that she hadn't noticed how much Booth had been spending away. She wondered if it had to do with her surprise.

She wondered if he even went to Kansas for 4 days. Her mind was reeling when he finally came through the doors.

" Bones. You ready?" he asked. She frowned and checked her watch. She thought she still had atleast an hour before he came.

" I will be. Just give me a minute." she said slipping off her lab coat and heading to the bathroom to wash her hands.

She wasn't ready for this. For some reason this surprise worried her.

She sighed, wash her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. Whatever it was, it was time to get it over with.

" I'm ready." she said emerging from the bathroom and slipping her arm through Booth's.

_ Brennan's surprise_

" Can't you just tell me where we are going?" Brennan asked as they drove down a small road into the lesser populated area. Booth would say it was the forest.

" I can't Bones. That is the meaning of a surprise. It means I know and you don't." Booth said with a laugh.

For a few minutes they sat in silence until Booth uttered " Were almost there."

Suddenly as they got closer Brennan realized what it was. This wasn't a road, it was a driveway. The only thing that they could be going to was the beautiful stone house in the distance.

"... Booth?" Brennan said in shock. If this was her surprise, she sure liked it.

" Yes." He said a smile breaking onto his face.

" Yes? YES!" she cried out in happiness.

As soon as the pulled up Brennan jumped out and took in the sight.

The house in itself was beautiful, with stone features and a beautiful porch. There was an amazing barn and a small pond in the distance.

" This is our home?" she asked.

" Yes, I had to fix it up some, but I needed to show it to you. I think you deserve it. Do you wanna see the inside?" he asked.

" Yes." she said already heading for the front door.

She was amazed by every room. Jenna had a beautiful view, with plenty of play room. Parker had a loft in his room, and the master bedroom was huge. It had its own terrace.

When she walked into the master bath and saw that it had many of her mother's dolphins in it she was completely mezmerized.

" I love it, all of it Booth. I love you too. This is perfect." she said kissing him.

" I knew you would. I knew this would be the one that made you like surprises." Booth said smiling down on her.

" I'm not sure about that, but yes. This was a wonderful surprise." she said.

" Ok, so I figured we can go out to dinner and then head back to the apartment. We still have it for a couple of months. Hopefully it will be sold by the time we get married." Booth said.

" Thats fine. I just want to walk down to the barn, its really beautiful." Brennan said stepping outside.

She walked slowly through the damp grass. The property was beautiful and so was the almost complete house.

When she got to the barn, she realized it was prettier in person. Slowly she swung open the rusty door.

Inside there was a loft and a rope to swing off into it. There was plenty of space for them to play and store things.

" I definately like this surprise." Brennan said with a happy and loving smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I really wanted them to have a home together instead of living out of Booth's apartment. Plus it gives a little romance and sweetness that he bought them a house. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this chapter is going to jump in time about a month. So it will be May, a rather warm May. It has came to my attention that it is almost Jenna's birthday. I think I will write it in the next chapter or so. Also, in the next chapter there will be some wedding related issues.**

* * *

><p>" Is this it?" Booth asked unpacking the last box. They had spent the day unpacking the house and setting everything up. It was almost half way through May but they heat was already sweltering.<p>

"I'm going to turn the air conditioner on. This heat is driving me crazy." Brennan said wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

" I'm glad we are almost finished. I want the house to look good for next weekend when everyone comes over for Jenna's birthday. " Brennan said plopping down on the couch.

" Booth? Can I ask you something?" Brennan said. " Can we offer the apartment to my father? I know he won't always be around, but when he is I don't want him living in a hotel. Plus when he has Jenna we'll know where she is."

" I guess we could, but do you think he'll accept it?" Booth asked grabbing a beer and sitting down beside her.

" I don't know. He might considering we are on better terms now." she said sipping at her beer.

" We need to go pick up the kids. Parker really wants to see his room, and I'm sure Michelle and Cam need a break." Booth said.

" I think Cam likes having Jenna. She knows how Michelle adores her and I think Cam believes Jenna is a good way to spend some time with Michelle." Brennan said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

" The only thing in the refridgerator is hot dogs and I think we have some chips. So I'll head to the store and pick up Parker and Jenna on the way back." Brennan said.

" I'll be here. Unpacking this box." Booth said grabbing the last box off of the counter.

"You do that." she said smiling.

_ Grocery store_

Brennan should have picked the kids up last. Now she was stuck with Jenna wimpering in the cart and Parker running and grabbing things.

" Parker!" Brennan shouted following him down the cereal aisle.

" Pick one, we need to get home so you can see your new room. Your is waiting to have a barbecue too." Brennan said steering him towards the hot dog and hamburger rolls.

" This is fun. Mom never lets me come to the store!" Parker shouted.

" I wonder why.." Brennan mumbled.

As she was finally making her way to the checkout Jenna let out a loud wail. This caused people to stare. One old lady had a strange look in her eye as she approached Brennan.

" Your Dr. Temperance Brennan, the author!" the old lady said. "Your books never mentioned you had kids."

" I'm not her kid, she is gonna marry my dad so she is almost my step-mom. That is her kid, who is also my dad's and that makes her my sister." Parker explained proudly.

The lady grinned at Parker. Brennan tried to calm Jenna down as she tried to get in the line.

" Its nice meeting you.'' Brennan said offering a small smile. The lady wasn't done though.

" I had no idea you had a baby. How come all of your readers didn't know?" the lady demanded.

" We wanted to keep our new baby to ourselves, and let us enjoy her." Brennan said finally reaching the checkout.

The elderly lady seemed to sense Brennan's uneasness and slowly slipped off. Brennan uttered a sigh of relief as she glanced at Jenna who was calmly sitting and flailing a toy around and then to Parker who was standing quietly by the edge of cart.

_ The House_

" Guess what dad!" Parker said bursting through the door his energy renewed.

" Bones, met someone who liked her book." he said stopping and for the first time taking in his new home.

He seemed to look around and slowly a smile crept onto his face.

" She did?" Booth asked helping Brennan put away the grovery's in their correct cabinets.

" Yes, it was a lady. She thought I was her son." he said absent-mindedly as he wandered through the living room.

" I've never met a fan like that, they were always only at book signings." Brennan said to Booth.

"Well the more popular your book becomes you may start to see them more often." Booth said.

" Well, I don't want to worry about it now, I just want to enjoy our first night in our new home as a family." Brennan said cheerfully.

" So, whos up for hot dogs?" she said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>So I like chapters where Brennan is alone with Parker. Not to belittle Rebecca because she is a good mom but with Brennan I don't know Parker just seems so happy. I added the fan part in there for cuteness too. :) Hopefully I'll update soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is pretty much a filler chapter. Jenna's party is in the next chapter and then the story will take a wedding based turn from there. :)**

* * *

><p>"Great news!" Brennan said into her cell phone. She was sitting at her desk going over a case file when she got a call from Max.<p>

He had said yes to the offer of the apartment and even offered to watch Jenna today since it was her last day before day care started.

" He agreed to the apartment. He even offered to watch Jenna on some of the days that she isn't in day care." Brennan said happily. She loved how she was able to get along with her father.

" Thats good Bones. I'm glad he agreed although I must say I didn't think he would." Booth said.

" I didn't either, but I'm happy he did too." Brennan said " I have to go though I have to go work over some bodies in limbo. I'll see you tonight, but could you get Jenna. She's with Max." Brennan asked.

They said there goodbyes and she headed to work. Her life was finally panning out. Her father was back and helping her with her daughter.

She had Parker, and a beautiful house. She was going to have a fun party over the weekend and in less than a month she would be marrying Booth.

She smiled to herself when she almost walked into Angela.

" Your happy today." Angela said with a smile.

" My father is living in our old apartment. He wanted to, I didn't have to force him." Brennan said with stopping from smiling.

" Sweetie, thats great!" Angela said.

" Oh, and by the way are you free tonight? We still have a few things to for my wedding and I was wondering if you could come over. You can bring Hodgins and Issac, and get a sneak peak at the house." Brennan offered.

" Of course we'll come. We'll bring dinner too. I found this really delicious recipe for a salad and I want to try it." Angela said.

" But now I need to do a facial reconstruction for a body in limbo, so..." Angela said walking away.

Brennan headed back to her office hoping that the day went quickly. She couldn't wait to have company in her new home

_Later that night_

" Dr. Brennan hello!" Hodgins said happily as he lead Issac through the door.

" He's walking..." Brennan said quietly. Issac was getting bigger. He was almost 18 months old and was learning to walk.

She knew that was usually late for babies to learn how to walk but she could wait for Jenna to do the same thing.

At almost 12 months Jenna was still crawling but was slowly learning how to stand.

" I know! Finally, I was starting to wonder when he would finally do it, but about a week ago he just started!" Angela said following Hodgins inside.

" The house is beautiful Bren..." Angela said looking around and taking in the amazing decor and furniture.

" Thank you." she said graciously.

" Look whos here!" Booth said emerging from the other room with Jenna. Jenna gave a cute little smile and let out a laugh at the sight of Angela and Hodgins.

" Thats right...she knows who her favorite is!" Angela said with a smile and going and taking the small girl from Booth.

" I'm starving though, can we eat?" Brennan asked opening the box that held Angela's prize salad.

" Uh, Ang? Its not here..." Brennan said confused.

" What?" Angela said running over and looking in the box. " Crap! It was in the other one that we threw away!" she said.

" It's okay, we can order a pizza. You can make us the salad and bring it to the party this weekend. Pizza is fine for tonight." Booth said reassuring her.

Suddenly Issac let out a wail. " He probably needs his diaper changed." Angela said picking him up. " Can I use Jenna's room?"

While Booth and Hodgins left to pick up the pizza Brennan showed Angela to Jenna's bedroom.

"This is a pretty room, Bren." Angela said looking around.

The walls were painted a light blue and had various flowers painted on the wall along with Jenna painted in neat cursive. The furniture was made of a dark wood and all matched accordingly.

" She didn't have a big enough room to play in at the apartment, and it wasn't a room for a toddler, it was made for an infant. Hopefully she'll like this one better." Brennan said.

" I know she does... look at her now!" Angela said pointing to Jenna who was sitting in the middle of the floor, toy in hand looking up at them.

" Do you like it Jenna?" Brennan said scooping up the baby who laughed in agreement.

"Were back!" Booth shouted from the kitchen where he carried in the pizze and a case of beers.

They spent the rest of the night eating and planning. The babies fell asleep quickly and left them to finish in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the party! Look for some uninvited guests to show up! Wonder who that could be? Any guesses?<strong>

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, the party is in this chapter and lets just say its an interesting one! :) Sorry its been so long since there was an update but I haven't been able to write this one, because it hasn't come that easily.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining in her eyes. She rolled over and checked her alarm clock. It was only 6:30, and the sun was coming up.<p>

She had yet to put up the curtains so it was bright in their bedroom, and now she was awake at 6:30 on a saturday.

Slowly she sat up remembering that Jenna's party was later that day. She crawled out of bed and glanced at Booth who was still sound asleep.

She made her way to the kitchen and started a cup of coffee. In the mean time she headed onto their back porch.

She was very proud of this porch. She had a nice patio set set out and you could look down and see the brick grill Booth had built. In the distance you could watch the sunrise behind the pond.

Secretly, this was her favorite part of the house. It wasn't the barn, house or pond that she liked. It was the deck.

She heard a small cry coming from the other side of the house and realized her alone time was over. As she rushed to get Jenna before she woke Booth the phone rang.

She quickly snatched it up before it woke Booth and in a hushed tone said "Hello?"

" Hi, Temperance. This is Rebecca. I realize its early but I got called into work and I know Parker was supposed to get dropped off tonight for your party..." Rebecca trailed off.

" Its okay, Booth can come by and pick him up in about an hour will that be okay?" Brennan asked making her way into Jenna's room and picking up the crying baby.

" That will be fine." Rebecca said as she hung up her phone.

"Okay Jenna, how about some cheerios and juice? Would you like that?" Brennan said plopping her down in a high chair.

Jenna refused to open her mouth, and got a stubborn look on her face. Brennan could already tell party or not that it was going to be a long day.

_ Later that Day_

" Hey there, Sweets!" Brennan said greeting him at the front door.

She had finished cooking all the food, set up and had time to change into a coral colored sundress by the time guests started arriving.

Angela, Hodgins, Issac, Cam, Michelle, Wendell, Caroline and now Sweets had already arrived.

They were hosting the party in the backyard where the cookout would be and there was plenty of room for the kids to play, and the occasional game of football to take place.

" Who wants a hamburger?" Booth shouted once all the guests had arrived.

"Cherie, you know I do." Caroline said pushing her way to the front of the line.

Booth smiled and placed a hamburger on her outstretched plate.

Brennan didn't go up to get any food instead stood back and surveyed the group of Booth and her own friends sitting on her patio, picnic table and porch.

They were munching on food, talking and passing the babies around. She couldn't be happier with the party and herself.

" Great party, Bones." Booth said coming up behind her and handing her a plate piled high with food.

" So far it is going quite well isn't it." Brennan said with a smile as she took a bite of her hot dog.

After they had finished eating Michelle and Parker took the babies to the barn and pond.

The rest of them had slowly made their way to the open field.

" Football!" Hodgins proclaimed tossing it towards Wendell.

The broke into teams Angela, Brennan, Booth and Wendell were on one team. Daisy, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets were on the other team.

" I'll just be the referee." Caroline said safely making her way to the sideline.

Once the game started no one noticed her slip away.

"Dr. Brennan I'm open!" Wendell said running to catch the ball. Their team was winning 7-5, and Booth was determined for their team to win.

Hodgins was able to wrestle the ball back and was half way to scoring by the time he noticed Caroline walking back with someone.

He stopped mid-run and dropped the ball when he realized who it was.

" Hodgins c'mon what happened.." Sweets demanding catching up to him.

" Zack!" Angela said running towards him and envoloping him in a hug.

" How did he get out?" Booth demanded to Caroline.

" Relax, cherie he didn't break out this time. He has shown comendable behavior and was allowed a weekend pass, so I thought he would like to come." Caroline explained.

" I've never met this child but I would like to get to know her." Zack said as he gave Brennan a hug.

" Over there! Its probably time for cake anyway and you can hold her then." Brennan said leading the group onto the porch.

Soon Brennan and Booth emerged from their kitchen holding a delicious looking cake with blue and yellow flowers and Jenna written in loopy cursive.

They began to sing the happy birthday song as Zack held the small girl near her birthday cake.

" Happy birthday baby girl!" Booth said.

" Happy birthday Jenna." Angela and Hodgins said together.

" Happy 365th day of your life!" Zack screamed proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I never said the visitor was going to bad just uninvited. So I don't know if you can check patients out or not like that but, in my world they did. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, I know I haven't updated in awhile and that's mainly due to my vacation. No wi-fi for a week makes it hard to write. :)**

* * *

><p>It was 3 days before Brennan and Booth's wedding and the gang had decided to take a couple days off and head to the mountains and venue early. They were able to book rooms at a near-by hotel for 2 days until it was time to be at the actual venue.<p>

" Parker! Please, stop!" Booth shouted to his son who was sitting in the back seat. Booth, Sweets, Parker, Hodgins and Issac rode up in one car while Brennan, Angela, Cam, Jenna and Caroline were in the other.

Jared, Max and Russ planned on joining them the next day and the interns planned on coming up only on the day of the wedding.

" I'm serious Parker, do not kick the seat again!" Booth warned. It had been a long car ride for the boy packed in with 3 other men and a not so pleasant baby were aggravating him.

" Dad, how close are we?" Parker whined.

" About a half an hour..." Booth replied and Parker sighed.

It was going to be a long half an hour.

_In the other car_

" Sweetie, I'm so excited for you!" Angela squeeled for the one thousandth time.

" Cherie, if you do not shut up you will not make it to the wedding day!" Caroline shouted turning around from the front seat and giving Angela a mean glare.

" Dear god.." Cam said to herself rolling her eyes at the bickering that had been going on for 2 hours.

Brennan sighed too. She had just gotten Jenna calmed down since she had been screaming for the better part of an hour and she wasn't pleased that they were fighting now too.

" So, once we get there we can pick up our room keys, and then Booth and I need to check on the estate where the wedding is going to be at. Then we found a nice resturant to go to for dinner." Brennan explained changing the subject.

" Oh, Sweetie I can't wait for the bachlorette party tomorrow night!" Angela said.

" I'm sure you can't.." Caroline said sarcastically.

As, it turned out the car ride was rather long for both cars.

_Cliffmont Hotel_

The first thing Brennan noticed about the hotel was that it appeared out of place. In between beautiful glistening mountains and rolling hills and scattered amazing houses and estates stood the tall building.

It was a nice hotel, nestled in between two hills, but it seemed random and strangely tall for the area.

Booth pulled up in the SUV and Parker practically flew out of the back seat and into the hot June air.

" Thank god!" Parker shouted quietly.

Brennan raised her eyebrows " Long trip?" she questioned.

" You have no idea.." Hodgins said with a grumble causing Angela to snicker.

" Like it was a fun ride with you!" Caroline added giving Angela a look.

Once everyone managed to bring all of their luggage into the cool air conditioned lobby and checked in they headed into the elevator in search of hotel rooms.

" Brennan and Cam with Jenna. Hodgins and Angela and Issac. Caroline by herself. Booth, Parker and I.." Sweets read from a paper in his pocket.

" What are you the camp counselor?" Hodgins said rolling his eyes.

" Hey! I just like to stay organized." Sweets said defending himself.

Brennan carefully stepped out of the elevator, Jenna on her hip and a suitcase in the other and managed to avoid the ensuing banter.

She carefully slipped the key card in the lock as Cam came up behind her, just as eager to get away.

The room had 2 queen sized beds, a couch, TV, mini- fridge, desk and bathroom.

Brennan carefully put Jenna down on the bed and snapped the playpen, where Jenna was going to sleep into place.

" I think I have enough time to grab a shower before we have to eat." Cam said heading off into the bathroom.

Brennan checked her watch and realized it was infact closer to the time she made reservations than she thought.

With a sigh, she quickly changed Jenna into a teal blue ruffled dress, and slipped herself into a orange cotton dress.

By the time Cam emerged freshly showered and changed into a green knee- length dress Brennan and Jenna were ready to go.

" Can you watch her for a second? I need to run over and see Booth." Brennan said already opening the door.

" Booth?" Brennan said knocking gently on the door.

" Bones!" Parker said flinging open the door and revealing Booth fully dressed and ready to leave.

Brennan quickly made her way to Booth and whispered in his ear

" I know we aren't supposed to see each other to much but... meet me in the lobby at mid-night.".

Before he could even make sense of what she said she turned and sauntered out.

It was definately going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I have the next few chapters mapped out; The bachlor and bachlorette parties and then the rehearsal dinner, then the morning of the wedding, and the actual wedding. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Long time, no write! I have NO excuses, other than school. Which doesn't count in my book. Its been months, and I don't feel I deserve the long-time readers who have stuck with my through this! Thank you so much! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, so dang long!**

* * *

><p>At around midnight Cam finally started to snore. Brennan knew she needed to sneak out and see Booth again, to tell him, and clear her mind. Jenna was asleep...and had been for a long time.<p>

She quickly changed into a T-shirt and yoga pants, careful not to turn on any lights. Glancing in the hall mirror revealed her hair was a matted and nappy mess. She neglected to shower until after she talked to Booth so that when she did her mind wasn't reeling.

She was so distracted she almost didn't notice when she almost ran right into someone...again.

"Sully?" Brennan said a little shocked, and embarrassed that he was seeing her like a mess, 2 days before her wedding.

" Bren, hey. Your..uh, alone?" He asked, clearly not as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Nope, I actually am getting- uh, I'm not." Brennan replied stammering on her words.

"Well, okay then. Better be getting back to my room." He said pushing past her.

She did not like the position she was in. She felt angry and nervous so it made no sense to her when she blurted out "Hey, Sully? Stop following me..."

His eyes looked hurt, but they deserved to. There was no way he was at this remote hotel, in the middle of no where. 2 days before her nuptials.

She whipped around and ran back towards her room. She quietly went back into her room and turned her phone on, sending a quick text to Booth

_Can't come. Love you._

And she did. She loved him so much! So, as she climbed into the shower she wondered.. why couldn't Sully see that?

As the hot water burned onto her skin, she contemplated what to do.

She needed to tell everyone what was going on, because Sully randomly showing up scared her. This wasn't the first time, and she would do everything in her power to make sure her wedding went off without a hitch.

Shutting off the water and wrapping up in a towel, made her feel more fatigued. She wrung out her hair and wrapped her hair up, turban-style.

Emerging back into the bedroom she walked over to Jenna's pack-n-play. Jenna was sleeping soundly, breathing softly in and out.

Her chest moved up and down, and when Brennan whispered " I love you.." her eyelids fluttered.

Brennan sighed realizing her little miracle was a toddler. With a developed facial structure like Booth and Brennan's soft chesnut curls and

piercing emerald eyes, she looked like the perfect combination of her parents.

Time was flying by.. and she felt a pang deep in her heart for her mother.

She was getting married, had a daughter, and Parker, the most loving and supportive little boy she knew, that she considered to be her own.

She knew Max was there for here. He lived in her old apartment and watched her daughter once a week. But she missed her mom , at the happiest time of her life.

Brennan was to tired to worry about all of that though. She had a fun day tomorrow, and Sully could wait... _She _was getting married!

* * *

><p><strong>Filler alert! Next chapter enjoy a bruch with the gang, and the bachelor and bachlorette parties! Because after this drama... we need some fun!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Its Super Bowl Sunday! Instead of doing some assignments, I decided to write. :)**

* * *

><p>When Brennan woke up the only thing she thought of was that she felt like she had been asleep forever. The curtains and windows were open, and the room was strangely quiet.<p>

Cam was gone, and so was Jenna. Which was weird, considering that Cam wasn't one to take Jenna without being asked, and definately not when Brennan was asleep.

She yawned and stretched, climbing out of her warm bed. She felt at ease, even after her run-in with Sully.

Stepping onto the terrace she breathed in the summer air. That was when she noticed the time.

It was almost noon on the day before her wedding. She had so much to do and had practically wasted the day away.

Turning and rushing back into her room, she quickly dressed, and threw her hair up. Just as she was grabbing her wallet and heading out the door she heard a key card in the lock, and the door handle turn.

"Brennan! Your awake!" Angela said following Cam into the room.

" I am. And I have so much to do!" Brennan said mid-panic.

" Don't worry Dr. Brennan, we've taken care of most of it. All we have to do is go get manicures, and pedicures and have a good day!" Cam said.

" Thank you. But, I am quite hungry, and I need to talk to Booth." Brennan said pushing past her friends, and into the hallway.

She stepped into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Emerging from the elevator, she heard Jenna's small giggle, and Booth's loud laugh.

They were playing by the pool.

" Bones! Hey! Whats up?" Booth said wrapping Jenna in a small purple towel, and slipping sunglasses onto the small 13 month old.

" I saw Sully." Brennan blurted.

" You...did?" Booth asked surprised.

" Its not the first time that I have, but something about this time is making me feel uneasy." she said.

Booth's features hardened, remembering Sully's visit to his office. " I'll handle it." Booth said handing Jenna to her mother.

" She needs lunch." he said and smiled, before he left.

Jenna looked up at Brennan, a confused look on her face. Brennan was confused too. She shrugged it off figuring Booth could worry about it.

Brennan picked her up, and took her back into the cool lobby to the quaint food bar that the hotel had prepared.

Taking a small sandwich for Jenna, and some bacon and french toast for herself, Brennan set out to fuel up for the day.

_Later On At A Bar_

The sun was finally setting, as Angela, Cam, Caroline, and Brennan went into the small bar.

It wasn't flashy or crazy, which Brennan liked as she wasn't one for scandelousness.

They had only minorly dressed up, because no one anticipated going insane.

" I can't believe your doing this!" Angela shouted over the music as she sipped her martini. "Its so un- Brennan!"

" Cherie, leave the poor soul alone! " Caroline barked. Angela shot her a _huh, please_ look.

Brennan downed a shot of Vodka, and started to move to the music.

" Go Dr. Brennan!" Cam cheered with a laugh.

" We might as well have _some _fun! I'm about to become a Booth!" Brennan said as she grabbed Angela's wrist and drug her onto the dance floor.

Arriving back at the hotel 3 and 1/2 hours later, everyone was in good spirits. Even Caroline.

" I. Want. To. Do. That. Again!" Cam said shimmying to non-exsistant music. Everyone giggled, at the sight of Cam loosening up.

" Hell, I had a good time!" Caroline yelled.

Brennan sighed. She had enjoyed herself too. It was her last night being single, and being a Brennan.

Tomorrow she'd be a Booth. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehmagawd! Its almost here! Next...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't kill me! This chapter is going to be a mixed one... it takes place the same night as the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Sull." Booth said a little to harshly, causing Sully to jump slightly at his nickname.<p>

" Booth! Hey!" Sully said shifting around on the bar stool, a shot glass in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

" Why are you here?" Booth deadpanned.

" Well, its a bar... usually meant for drinking." Sully said, his voice not wavering at all.

" I _mean _what are you doing _here? _On this mountain?" Booth asked again, still in interrogation mode.

" Good place to visit Seeley, thats all." Sully said finally breaking his revire.

" I know you've been popping up Sullivan. Your following her, aren't you?" Booth retorted.

" You'd think that wouldn't you? Considering each time I see her I feel more guilty about it." Sully replied.

" Shes with someone. She's getting married. Tomorrow." Booth said.

" But see... the part you left out is that she is marrying..._you. _You, partner of many years, father of her child, and seemingly better half." Suly said downing the last of his shot.

" She is, and I love her. I love her alot. We have a daughter, who only together, we could care for. She loves me. And its gotta hurt, Sull.

I get that, but if you really love her like you claim, why don't you leave her?" Booth asked.

Sully just stared. Booth realized that this was an awkward situation, and never the less he didn't care. Brennan was everything to him.

" She is worried Sully, she really is. I can tell this has been bugging her, and she is getting married. She doesn't need that." Booth said as he stood.

Harsh or not, Booth turned and headed towards the door. He'd said what he came for, and now he was left to hope Sully listened.

_Hotel_

Brennan sat legs curled up beside her on the swing in the gazebo behind the hotel.

"Hey." Booth said walking up beside her, only previously getting back from the bar.

"Booth. Hello." Brennan said scooting over and letting him sit down with her.

" We are probably not supposed to see each other tonight." she said.

" I don't follow that rule. I miss you." he said pulling her close to him.

" Good, because I don't want you to leave." Brennan said leaning into him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

" I love you." Booth said, pulling her closer, so they were face to face.

" As do I." Brennan said locking her wrists behind his head.

Before she knew it she went for his lips and kissed him long and sweet. Enveloping herself into him, and pulling him on top of her.

She didn't care when a soft and steady rain began to fall, she just pulled him up and into the rain, running into the parking lot.

She didn't care that they were in the view of everyone in the hotel when the thunder rumbled and he picked her up, twirling her around and kissing her.

She threw her head back and laughed at the fact that she felt like she was in the middle of a movie.

Slowly she shifted and wrapped her legs around him, and layed her head on his shoulder. He carried her back to the swing under the safety of the gazebo, and plopped her down.

She kissed him one last time, and said " I have to go now... I can't break all the traditions."

She stepped off into the rain, but turned once, and smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you this chapter as a purely mushy factor.<strong>

**3**

**BEWARE THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE THE HIGHLIGHT OF THIS STORY, AND THAT BEING SAID THEY ARE ROMANTIC. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! Here we go! The series of chapters that have terrified me to write... THE WEDDING DAY! In this chapter we are seeing the wedding morning... and pre-wedding jitters.**

* * *

><p>Brennan's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of someone rapping at her hotel room door.<p>

Slipping into a robe, she composed herself enough to answer it.

" Max!" she shouted seeing her father's toothy grin and loving eyes.

"Tempe!" Max replied with a smile and a laugh pulling her in for a warm hug which she greatly accepted.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair " I can't believe your getting married."

" I brought coffee and bagels..." Max said whipping a bag out from behind his back.

" I figured you would need this, I know you'll be with your friends doing your girl things, and I'll be with Booth, but I wanted to drop by." Max said handing her the bag.

Before either could say anything Jenna started to babble from behind catching both of their attentions.

" I need to get her, but come in." Brennan said motioning for him to follow her.

She scooped Jenna up into her arms, and raised her up above her head.

" She looks just like you did as a baby." Max said grinning up at his grand daughter.

" Well I was wondering if you could watch her?" Brennan said handing her over to Max.

"I'd love to, baby."

_Later On_

" Oh my goodness, Temperance Brennan-almost- Booth you are beautiful!" Angela gushed as they fixed Brennan's makeup and hair.

Her hair was weaved into an updo with baby's breath laced through it. Her makeup made her eyes sparkle and shine, and her skin looked flawless.

" Now to follow tradition... something old." Cam said handing Brennan beautiful diamond encrusted pearls.

" My mother's pearls... How did you get these?" Brennan asked in awe.

" Your father." Cam replied.

" Something new." Angela said handing Brennan her bouquet of flowers that were tied together with beautiful twine.

" Something borrowed." Caroline said handing her a bracelet. " It was Booth's mothers. His grand father leant it to me, and I knew you'd want it."

" Something blue." Daisy said handing her the sapphire colored lace garter.

Brennan slowly slipped into her wedding dress, which looked even more amazing than it did the first time.

The beading sparkled, and it hit Brennan's curves in ALL the right places.

" I think your ready!" Angela squeeled.

_Meanwhile..._

" Look at you in that tux!" Hodgins shouted to Parker who was bouncing around in his tuxedo, excited and wound out of control.

The men had spent the last half an hour in Booth's hotel room getting ready.

Everyone was decked out and ready to go, but no one had left the room. The guys seemed to be just as nervous if not more nervous than the girls did.

" I can't believe your actually doing this... getting married to my Tempe. Now Booth, I feel it is my rightful duty to warn you about all the things I'll do if you

hurt her but I figure you already know." Max said half serious- half sarcastic.

Before Booth could say anything Sweets busted in the door startling Jared and Parker who were chuckling in the corner.

" God Sweets!" Hodgins said.

" Sorry, erm... I was... checking some things out." Sweets replied slightly dis-shelved.

" Daisy." Booth mumbled under his breath stifiling a laugh.

" No!" Sweets denied.

" Your tie is on backwards." Hodgin said.

" Right. Well... " Sweets said looking embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think its about time we get this show on the road!" Max said pushing past everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but a jam-packed one at that. Next up: Limo ride, arriving at the venue, and pre-wedding photos...<strong>


End file.
